slimerancherfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucky Slime
Lucky Slime (Szczęśliwy Slim) '''to rzadkie slimy, które mają niską szansę na pojawienie się w konkretnych lokacjach na Dalekim Dalekim Zasięgu. Robią one charakterystyczny dzwoniący dźwięk gdy są blisko i znikną po jakimś czasie. Kiedy zostaną nakarmione mięsem, wystrzelą w powietrze wyrzucając Newbucksy. Szczęśliwy Slim jest jednym ze Slimów opartych na kotach, razem z Tabby Slimem, Hunter Slimem i Slimem Szablozębnym. Slimepedia '''Slimologia: Szczęśliwe Slimy to dziwny wariant Tabby Slimów który fascynuje się błyszczącymi rzeczami, głównie Newbucksami. Szczęśliwy Slim zbiera każdą monetę, którą może znaleść, dając dzwoniący dźwięk. Jednak, monety nie przyczyniają się do zbilansowanej diety a Szczęśliwe Slimy nadal będą chętnie jeść mięso każdego rodzaju. Czyniąc to, ich ciało wybucha w prysznicu monet, pozostawiając małe miejsce w ich brzuchu. Ten wybuch przeważnie wysyła Szczęśliwe Slimy w powietrze. Po wykryciu farmera, Szczęśliwy Slim wkrótce się wycofa. Żaden znany farmer nie był na tyle utalentowany, lub na tyle szczęśliwy by złapać jednego z nich. Ryzyko: Szczęśliwe Slimy stwarzają takie same ryzyko jak każde inne rzadkie Slimy; głównie wypadki podczas pościgu, które mogą doprowadzić do zgonu. Obietnica niewielkiej fortuny kiedy napotyka się Szczęśliwego Slima spowodowała że wiele farmerów wpadło do Szlamowego Morza. Te zdarzenia spowodowały że bardziej przesądni farmerzy zaczęli uważać Szczęśliwe Slimy za zły znak lub uniwersum testujące ich chciwość. Ci farmerzy będą je ignorować i nawet celowo wyrzucać. No cóż, dopóki nie usłyszysz dzwonków monet, może jeden strzał nie zaszkodzi... Plortonomika: Szczęśliwy Slim nie produkuje żadnego Plortu. Naprowadzając naukowców do tego że może to być wynik Szczęśliwych Slimów nie będących prawdziwym wariantem Slima. Zamiast tego, są one uważane za nienormalne Tabby Slimy; których kolor wyblakł z powodu jedzenia monet. Być może ta zmiana doprowadziła do zaprzestania produkcji Plortów. Porady * Karmiąc go jakimkolwiek rodzajem mięsa spowoduje wystrzelenie go w powietrze wyrzucając około 75 Newbucksów. Jeśli jesteś na tyle szczęśliwy, wyląduje on obok ciebie więc możesz go nakarmić ponownie. * Jest możliwe aby Szczęśliwy Slim pojawił się i zjadł mięso samemu co daje ci wpis do Slimepedii. * Szczęśliwe Slimy mogą wyczuć gracza w odległości 25 jednostek od niego. * Dla porównania, kostka układanki ma 1.06 jednostek w każdym wymiarze. Zmiany * 1.2.0 - Naprawiono błąd z odczytaniem diety dla Szczęśliwych/Złotych Slimów i Gordo * 1.1.1 - Zmniejszono wysokość strzału i ilości dostawanych Newbucksów. * 0.3.0 - Dodano. Ciekawostki * Szczęśliwe Slimy biorą inspirację z Pokémona Meowth, opartego na Maneki-Neko; kota szczęścia, japońskiej figurki który jest uważany za urok dobrego szczęścia i wystawiany w restauracjach i sklepach aby dać klientom szczęście. Często są przedstawiane z monetą Koban do którego odnosi się moneta na głowie Szczęśliwych Slimów. Jego zdolność do upuszczania Newbucksów może być odniesieniem do ataku Meowtha Pay Day. * Jest to drugi rzadki Slim który został dodany do gry, po Złotym Slimie. Jest to też pierwszy Slim który został dodany do gry po publicznym wyjściu gry. * Pomimo bycia rzadkim Slimem zachowuje się jak normalny. Może nawet tworzyć totem z innymi Slimami i zostać zjedzonym przez Tarra, jednak nie może jeść ostrego tofu. * Chociaż Szczęśliwe Slimy mają odpowiedni czas do bycia dotkniętym przez głód czy emocję, emocję nie mają wpływu na jego zachowanie. Zapobiega to sytuacji w której Szczęśliwy Slim jest zdolny do wpadnięcia do morza na własną rękę. Kategoria:Slimy